1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of touch display technologies, and in particular to a capacitive touch panel and a touch display device.
2. Technical Background
A touch screen built in a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) device can be integrated with a Color Filter (CF) substrate together to reduce a thickness of a display device and to simplify the manufacturing process of the display device effectively, and hence is pursued greatly by manufacturers. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, an In-Cell touch panel includes a CF substrate 10, a black matrix 11, a touch layer 12 (comprising a metal grid 121, a transparent conductive layer 122, a first insulation layer 123 and a metal bridge 124), color resistors (R, G, B) 13, a second insulation layer 14, a Thin Film Transistor substrate (TFT substrate) 20, a circuit electrode 21 on the TFT substrate 20, and a liquid crystal layer 30. The black matrix 11 located on the CF substrate 10 is provided with a plurality of light-permeable regions. Driving lines and sensing lines provided on the touch layer 12 are arranged to intersect with each other, and a touch signal is generated when intersections between the driving lines and the sensing lines are touched by a user's finger. The color resistors 13 located on the touch layer 12 cover the light-permeable regions of the black matrix 11, and the second insulation layer 14 is located on the color resistors 13.
As shown in FIG. 2, the driving lines and touching lines of the touch layer are included in the metal grid 121 and the transparent conductive layer 122 in the structure of the In-Cell touch panel described above, where the metal grid 121 is designed to be invisibly shielded by the black matrix. However, slots of the pattern of the transparent conductive layer 122 may be observed by a person's eyes because such slots are arranged at a region in which a pixel is present (i.e. the light-permeable region). There exists a difference in transmittance of light penetrating regions with and without the transparent conductive layer 122, and such difference may be observed by the person's eyes. Since the light transmittances vary with light wavelengths (as shown in FIG. 3), the appearance of the slots of the transparent conductive layer 122 observed in the case of R, G and B pictures are different from each other.